l'inconnu
by Aloes
Summary: Gabriel rencontre un homme étrange qui va bouleverser sa vie. Première fanfic donc premier summary. soyez indulgent svp.


Hello ! C'est ma toute première publication alors indulgence s'il vous plait.

Elle se passe pendant l'exil de Sherlock.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente de les torturer un peu.

Il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi fascinant. C'était la première pensée de Gaby quand il vit l'inconnu pour la première fois. Blond aux yeux bleus, il venait de fêter ses 12 ans.

Il avait ouvert la porte à cet inconnu qui s'engouffra rapidement dans la maison pour aller se planter devant son père. « Je voudrai vivre dans votre cabane à outils au fond de votre champs de tomate. »

Outré par l'impolitesse de cet homme, le père avait voulu le mettre à la porte mais Gabriel vit l'homme s'approcher de son père et murmurer quelques mots. Son père devint livide puis rouge et serra les poings mais marmonna « d'accord » et accepta le paquet de billet glissé dans sa main par l'inconnu.

« Parfait », le mystérieux homme sourit mais d'un sourire étrange qui n'éclaira pas ses yeux et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un m'apporte à manger. Vous avez assez. Je vous dirai bien de ne signaler ma présence à personne mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. N'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'un ton suggestif et Il disparut dans la nuit.

Pendant 2 mois, Gabriel ne vit plus l'inconnu. Chaque jour en se rendant à l'école avec Owen, son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager la cabane. Mais jamais, il ne l'aperçut.

Sa mère lui apportait à manger et rentrait de plus en plus fâchée contre l'homme même s'il savait qu'il payait très cher son séjour.

Un jour, en rentrant de l'école, elle entra dans la maison en claquant la porte, Gabriel l'entendit hurler « consulter un avocat comment ose-t-il ce salopard je connais mon mari mieux que lui. » sa voix se brisa.

« Que se passe-t'il maman ? » demanda Gabriel qui n'aimait pas voir sa mère malheureuse.

« C'est cet enfoiré » elle se reprit « pardon, c'est l'homme de la cabane, il dit des choses méchantes sur ton père. Heureusement qu'il paye bien sinon,… ».

Constatant que dans sa fureur, elle était repartie avec le sac à provision. « Merde !dire que je vais devoir retourner,… ». Gabriel saisit le sac « J'y vais, maman » sa mère hésita puis acquiesça « merci Gaby ».

Dans la cabane, il n'y avait ni table ni chaise. Juste un matelas avec un sac de couchage et un sac à dos. L'inconnu écrivait à même le sol quand Gabriel entra.

Il lui adressa un petit signe. A sa vue, Gabriel sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son visage s'enflammer. Il tenta de garder sa contenance, il s'approcha et lui tendit le sac.

L'homme le prit et lui fit un geste d'adieu. Mais Gabriel resta planté devant lui. L'homme le regarda d'un air étonné « tu peux y aller ».

Gaby ne bougea pas. Il voulait crier sur cet homme qui faisait pleurer sa mère, mais il le fascinait tellement que les mots mourraient littéralement dans sa bouche.

Il était grand, avec les cheveux noirs bouclés et la peau pâle, il était maigre mais bizarrement assez musclé. Il avait les traits marqués et ses yeux gris étaient tristes.

Il se leva et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Gabriel, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. L'étranger sourit de la gêne de l'ado et lui effleura doucement les cheveux. « tu as les même yeux que lui ».

Puis il lui tapa sur l'épaule « allez rentre chez toi et n'oublie pas de rendre sa peluche à ta petite sœur ».

Gabriel sortit de son immobilité et le regarda avec stupeur « Comment,… ? »

Le regard de l'inconnu devient très dur « Peu importe, va- t'en ! »

Effrayé par cette voix glaçante, Gabriel s'enfuit.

Pendant 2 mois, Gabriel ne le vit plus que dans ses rêves ou il était doux et gentil. Il le prenait dans ses bras et le serra fort. Mais au réveil, il devait partir pour l'école et se contenter de dévisager la cabane de bois au loin. Owen et sa famille ne le reconnaissaient plus. Lui qui était si facile à vivre devenait irritable sans raison claquait la porte dès qu'on mentionnait l'inconnu et tournait autours de la cabane pendant des heures sans oser s'en approcher.

Un jour, il prit le sac à provision des mains de sa mère et courut vers la cabane.

Elle était vide. Gabriel déposa le sac près du matelas et trébucha contre le sac à dos.

Qui était cet homme qui ne vivait qu'avec un sac à dos et un pain et 3 fruits ? Qu'y avait-il dans ce sac ? Des plans d'une arme secrète, la preuve de l'existence des E.T., une liste d'hommes à tuer ?

Il reposa le sac et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter. La tentation était trop forte. Il voulait connaitre l'identité de cet homme. Presque malgré lui, ses pieds se dirigèrent vers le sac à dos. Il s'assit, le prit sur ses genoux et dénoua le nœud, …

La porte d'ouvrit brusquement et l'homme surgit dans la pièce en pointant une arme sur Gabriel. Il le fixa plusieurs secondes avec une expression farouche. Puis son regard s'adoucit et abaissa son arme.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je , je,… » balbutia Gaby.

« Calmes toi ! Je ne vais pas te tuer. »

" je,… »

Puis il remarqua les provisions « je vois ».

La terreur et toute sa frustration ressenties par Gaby se transformèrent en fureur, et il balanca les premiers mots qui lui sortirent de sa bouche.

« Vous avez été méchant avec ma mère »

« Moi méchant ? »

« Elle était triste et elle pleurait »

Cela ne sembla pas émouvoir l'inconnu, il sembla se forcer à dire « J'en suis désolé ».

Sa voix était polie et Gaby sentait bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

« Vous mentez ! »

Il soupira « Tu me le rappelles de plus en plus. » il sourit d'un air triste et rangea son arme.

« Que veux-tu, jeune homme ? Un peu d'argent pour t'acheter des bonbons ?»

« Non » dit Gabriel qui rougit de son ton boudeur.

« Alors, pourquoi fouilles-tu mon sac ? »

Gabriel resta muet plusieurs minutes. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soupçonnait cet homme d'être un tueur à gage alors il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit « Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous étiez triste. »

L'homme le regarda avec étonnement « Pourquoi penses tu que je suis triste ? »

Gaby haussa les épaules pour se donner une contenance.

« ca se voit c'est tout »

« Ah ? »

« Quand vous dites que je ressemble à quelqu'un, on dirait que vous allez pleurer. Comme ma petite sœur quand je lui pique son nounours ».

L'inconnu prit un air absolument consterné, en dévisageant les yeux de l'enfant.

« De mieux en mieux » et il lui prit le sac à dos des mains. «Va-t'en. Tout de suite »sa voix contenait une telle douleur qu'elle était presqu'inaudible, comme si Gaby lui avait donné un coup.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » s'exclama Gaby.

« Va –t'en » rugit l'homme avec une rage douloureuse. Gaby détala.

Pendant un mois, Gabriel ne vit plus l'homme même s'il continuait à lui apporter des provisions. La cabane restait vide et il prenait toujours son sac à dos.

Poussé par sa curiosité, Gaby commença à fouiller les poubelles de l'inconnu. Au milieu des trognons de pommes et des pelures d'orange, il trouva des papiers chiffonnés. Il les défroissa avidement. C'était des lettres pleines de ratures et presqu'illisibles mais Gaby arriva à déchiffrer les premières phrases.

« Cher John, je suis vivant,… »

« Cher John, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de,… »

« John, je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'avais pas le choix »

« John tu me manques tellement,… ».

A chaque lettre, Gaby sentait sa jalousie augmenter. Qui était ce John et en quoi lui ressemblait-il? Et surtout que devait-il pardonner à l'inconnu ?

Un jour tandis qu'il défroissait une autre lettre, il eut la surprise de voir arriver l'homme. Le voyant fouiller sa poubelle, il soupira « que fais-tu ? »

« Qui est John ? »

L'homme ferma les yeux « Tu sais taper où cela fait mal. »

« Qui est John ? »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, l'inconnu le poussa à l'intérieur et l'obligea à s'assoir sur le matelas. Il s'installa un peu plus loin et lui tendit une pomme. Gabriel la prit prudemment et la croqua en gardant ses yeux fixé sur l'homme. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Gabriel.

« John est l'homme que j'aime ». Gabriel sentit son cœur se briser.

« L'homme que vous aimez ? D'amour ?»

« Oui », sourit-il « cela arrive parfois qu'un homme en aime un autr,… »

« Je sais, le frère de ma mère est gay »

« je vois »

« Pourquoi n'êtes pas avec lui alors ? »

« Il ne sait pas que je l'aime et il croit que je suis mort »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si je te le dis, je devrai te tuer ensuite »

Gaby eut un mouvement de recul, mais l'homme sourit.

« Je lui ressemble ? »

L'homme grimaça

« Oui vous avez les même yeux et, lui aussi, il arrivait à voir à travers mon masque»

« Vous ne portez pas de masque »

« Pour les autres, si. Et il me réprimandait aussi quand je faisais du mal aux autres ».

« Il vous aimait aussi ? »

« Oui, je pense mais pas de la même manière. Lui aimait les femmes. Alors, je ne lui ai rien dit »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'es-ce que peux te faire ? » cingla-t'il. Gabriel avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et des sanglots lui échappèrent. L'inconnu se décomposa.

« Non ne pleures pas, je suis désolé » il lui colla maladroitement un mouchoir sur le nez. « Pardon, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie. »

Gabriel trouvait presque drôle l'expression désespérée de l'inconnu. Il était désespéré rien qu'à l'idée, que Gaby puisse pleurer.

Cela lui redonna assez de contenance pour dire sans sangloter « je ne pleure pas ».

« Ouf », l'homme s'assit sur le matelas près de Gaby. Profitant du désarroi de l'inconnu, Gabriel se pelotonna contre lui et enfouit son visage encore plein de larmes dans la chemise de l'homme.

Ce dernier était trop droit comme un piquet pour que ce câlin soit réconfortant. Mais Gaby se sentait bien en humant l'odeur de l'homme dont il rêvait toutes les nuits. Son cœur battait très fort.

Mais quand il sentit l'étranger se détendre et murmurer « Quel petit opportuniste ! » en lui tapotant maladroitement la tête, Gaby sut qu'il avait gagné. Il passa ses deux bras autours du torse de l'inconnu.

« Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous rien dit ? »

« Je voulais qu'il reste mon ami. Alors je ne pouvais pas lui dire sinon il serait parti. C'est un homme bien, honnête et droit. S'il avait su que sa présence me faisait souffrir, il serait parti. Et je préférai avoir mal avec lui plutôt que sans lui. »

« Pourquoi lui faites croire que vous êtes mort si vous l'aimez. C'est méchant ! »

« Oui c'est méchant. Mais c'est pour le protéger, je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Il est plus important que ma souffrance.

Il prit Gabriel dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

Gabriel n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. « Ne vous en faites pas, si vous êtes triste, je suis là »murmura avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, bercé par l'homme qu'il aimait de toute son âme.

Le lendemain, à sa grande stupeur, il se réveilla dans sa chambre.

Il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. Son petit déjeuner était prêt et sa mère l'accueillit avec un sourire mitigé. « Alors on s'endort dans les champs ? Tu n'as pas de lit ici ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ne dit pas hein mais pardon. »

Gabriel trépignait « pardon ? »

« L'étranger t'a ramené ici, il dit qu'il t'avait trouvé endormi dans le champ. » elle haussa les épaule et lui tendit son assiette. « Je ne suis pas mécontente qu'il soit parti celui-là, quel homme désagréable ! »

Gabriel bondit sur ses pieds « parti ? »

« Oui » dit sa mère, surprise de son émotion, « il a dit qu'il partirait ce matin. Ou vas-tu ? »

Gabriel, à peine conscient de ses actes, avait franchi la porte. « Impossible, il ne peut pas être parti ». A moitié aveuglé par les larmes, il traversa tant bien que mal les champs pour arriver à la cabane.

Il respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'était une erreur l'étranger serait là, il lui sourirait et le serrerai dans ses bras.

Il ouvrit la porte, la cabane était entièrement vide. Comme si l'homme aux cheveux bruns et au regard triste n'avait jamais existé.

Il pleura plusieurs nuits. Il n'avait jamais autant souffert de sa vie, il voyait l'étranger dans ses rêves, il était gentil et souriant mais il partait, disparaissant dans la brume. Ensuite Gabriel se rendait à la cabane. A chaque fois, il prenait une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais la cabane restait vide. Désespérément vide. Gabriel cherchait alors dans tous les coins une preuve même infime de l'homme avait dormi et mangé ici. En vain. Et la nuit revenait avec ses cauchemars.

Un jour Owen vint le chercher pour aller à l'école et Gabriel sourit à nouveau.

2 ans plus tard, il ne protesta pas quand Owen lui prit la main.

6 mois plus tard, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser et Gabriel oublia l'inconnu.

Quelques semaines plus tard, sa mère poussa un cri en ouvrant le journal « C'est lui, c'est lui l'étranger» Gabriel se précipita et lui arracha le journal sous les yeux douloureux d'Owen.

C'était bien lui les mêmes boucles noirs et la peau pâle mais son regard n'était pas triste, il avait l'air au comble de la joie. Il tenait la main d'un homme blond qui irradiait de bonheur lui aussi. Le journal titrait « Sherlock Holmes retrouve John Watson. Après 3 ans d'absence, le célèbre détective revient d'entre les morts. »

Gabriel sourit « Je suis heureux qu'il l'ai retrouvé » et les mains unies des deux hommes, montrait que Sherlock avait exprimé ses sentiments.

Puis il croisa le regard inquiet de son petit ami. Il secoua la tête pour le rassurer et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Je t'aime » murmura- t' il .

Owen regimba un peu, puis sourit, c'était la première fois que Gabriel lui avouait ses sentiments. Il se laissa aller. Gabriel serra son amant dans ses bras. Tout était bien.

FIN


End file.
